


From a Technological Standpoint

by Schizzar



Series: Love is Confusing [1]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology made sense. People, sometimes, made sense. Mike Chilton did not make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Technological Standpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another gift fic, this time in the Motorcity fandom! There might be a steamy sequel to this, but I have no idea when I'll find the time to write it. But it is a very distinct possibility, and so it is getting its own series.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Technology made sense. There was a clear way to put things together and pick them apart. A set way to string together numbers to get the desired action and result. He supposed on some level, girls made sense too. There was a precise way to talk to them, an exact thing to say to make them fall head over heels in love. Well, at least he assumed their was. Mike always seemed to handle himself just fine, going through more girls than Chuck would have thought possible. The man was the textbook definition of a womanizer.

And yet Mike was the one thing he couldn't make sense of.

"No, no, explosions are bad and that is not supposed to be catching on fire!"

Chuck dashed passed Mike for the fire extinguisher, spraying Mutt down with the white foam. Mike sat calmly on the tool bench off to the side, flipping through a magazine.

The sigh that blew past Chuck's lips was exasperated as he looked over at Mike. "Mutt just caught on fire. Are you not concerned?"

Mike shrugged, not looking up at him. "You've got it under control."

Chuck shoved down the weird feeling of warmth that began to fester in his chest. Mutt was basically Mike's child, but he trusted Chuck not to damage it, at least not permanently. He flicked his hair down to cover his eyes better before turning back to the car.

"You know, I can't really work with the engine Mike," Chuck said. "Given that she's customized in your weird way that makes no sense."

Mike finally looked up, arching an eyebrow at him. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"I don't know how. The way you set things up should, theoretically, blow up your engine- But that doesn't happen and I don't know why not so I probably shouldn't touch her. Or she will explode." Chuck shut the hood of the car.

"I could teach you how I made it," Mike said.

Chuck let out a short laugh. "Yeah, that's funny Mike." He turned away to check some of the new equipment he installed with a shake of his head. Mike was big on his secrets, especially when it came to Mutt. He didn't want anyone knowing how to put the engine together, because then they would know how to take her apart.

"I was being serious," Mike said.

He opened the driver side door and sat down, staring at Chuck. Chuck kept his gaze fixed on the screen in front of him, adjusting the levels for one of the weapons and engaging a test shot at the wall. Mutt wheezed, and the laser sputtered out. With a huff, he wiped the screen out of sight.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah, I heard you and it'd be great if you stopped pulling my leg. I'm trying to make sure Mutt will actually work when Kane shows up again," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not, I'm serious Chuck."

Chuck glanced over at him. "Thought you didn't want anyone to know?"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Well if something happens and I can't fix it, someone has to know what to do."

"Why not Dutch? He's better with engines anyways," Chuck said.

"I trust you Chuck, more than anyone else on the team."

Chuck felt his chest twist into a knot, and he threw open the passenger door to escape the heavy weight of Mike's gaze. It made his skin crawl, made him want to scream that Mike was wrong, he wasn't trustworthy, he had already proven that with Kane's booster.

"Look, Mike. I don't want to know. Okay? It's better if I don't." He flipped his tool box closed and fled from the garage before Mike could say anything else.

 

-.-

 

In his dreams, his mind was fogged over by the red haze of mind-numbing bravery. When Mike asked him, challenged him to attack him, raise a hand against him, he did. He hit him until he stopped breathing.

 

-.-

There was another thing that made sense to Chuck. Vanishing, fading into the background. Easy enough to do, with Texas around. He made enough noise so that when the team dinners got into full swing, Chuck was able to slink off to the garage and tinker around with Mutt. Small things to make her run smoother. Things he was sure Mike noticed but didn't question.

And during fights? It was easy to slip out of Mike's view, even when he sat right next to him. The focus of the fight, the adrenaline, it kept Mike's mind away from him.

So vanishing was easy. Or it would be if Mike wasn't just humoring him and giving him his space.

Chuck flicked the garage light on, letting the door swing shut and block out the noise of the team. He headed for the passenger door, clicking it open only to have Mike's hand splay out against the window and shut it once more. The blond sighed, then turned around to face Mike. Or rather stare down at his shoes.

"Done avoiding me yet?" Mike asked. Normally the words would be teasing or mocking, but Mike just sounded tired.

"Picked up on that huh? Thought I was doing a pretty good job," Chuck said with a small shrug.

"Eh, maybe if I cared about you less, I wouldn't have noticed," Mike said.

It was then that Chuck became aware of how Mike was crowding his space. His back was pressed up against Mutt, spine arching with her curves, and Mike was looming over him, curled down so their foreheads would touch if Chuck took in a deep breath.

"What's this all about, Chuck? Did what I say really upset you that much?"

Chuck moved, ducking under the arm Mike had propped up against the car door. "I just...I'm not comfortable with you trusting me that much. You shouldn't." He moved over to the tool bench so he wouldn't have to look at the other man.

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not even a real reason. Come on. Just give me one good reason I  _shouldn't_  trust you."

"Because I almost killed you!" Chuck's hands clenched around the wood of the bench, nails digging in.  _Because on some level I wanted you to die so people wouldn't see me as the weak link. Because you don't know the traitorous thoughts in my head._

"Yeah but you didn't. You could've, but you didn't." The sound of Mike walking across the cement floor towards him grated on Chuck's nerves, making his shoulders bunch tighter with every step so that when Mike touched his shoulder, he spun around, fist arching out. Mike caught it easily, lowered it between then but kept his fingers wrapped around it in a tight cage. It made him feel weak, made something inside him fracture and break. He hunched forward, shaking, and Mike caught his weight easily, his free arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Chuck. Whatever you thought then, whatever you're thinking now...I know you won't hurt me," Mike said.

His breath was hot on Chuck's ear, scattering the few locks of blond hair every which direction. "I almost did. I wanted to kill you."

"But you didn't," Mike said, drawing back.

His hand slid up to Chuck's face, brushing back the long locks of blond hair so that he could look the shorter in the eye. Chuck squirmed beneath the gaze, trying to look away, but Mike wouldn't let him and he was so close, how could he be this close and not afraid after what Chuck did? How, why, he wasn't important, or special or-

Mike's lips were warm on his, one hand sliding down to rest against his neck. His eyes widened, slipped shut. He leaned into the warmth of Mike's body, not even really registering the kiss, only the comfort. Mike gave a soft moan and he realized then that he had suckled at the man's lower lip, had drawn forth a noise he had only ever heard Mike draw from other girls.

He pulled back, burying his face in Mike's neck as his arms twined around the larger's shoulders. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Never have to apologize to me."

Chuck stopped arguing.

 

-.-

 

"Alright, meet you guys back at base." Julie's icon blinked out, leaving Chuck and Mike in the oppressive silence that had begun to take over after every mission.

They weren't too far away from Jacob's this time, so the silence wouldn't last too long. Small miracles. Except Mike turned off the road and headed down some abandoned street. So much for miracles.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Yes Chuck?"

"Where are we going?"

"Here." Mike hit the break and then turned Mutt off, turning to face the blond. "I think we need to have another talk."

"No we don't!" His voice cracked and he flushed, staring down at his lap. "No talking necessary, really Mike."

"Uh-huh." Mike poked his cheek. "You're supposed to be my best friend, and ignoring me doesn't really help that."

"Just friends."

"Well, you aren't really reacting to my offer to be more than that," Mike said.

"That's because I don't do this sort of thing Mikey. I don't. Get it," Chuck said.

"What?"

"I mean, girls make sense, but you're you. I never really...got with a guy before," Chuck said, finally looking over at the other.

Mike was smiling. "Yeah, me neither. But that's okay."

"Mike, I tried to kill you!"

"Don't go back to that," Mike said with a shake of his head. "We already talked about that."

"I can't drive."

"I can teach you, plus you still beat the Duke."

"I LARP."

Mike's grin broadened. "Don't punch me for this, but I think that's adorable."

Chuck swallowed, biting his lip. "I'm blond?"

"Blonds are hot."

"Mike!"

"What? What other lame excuse do you have?"

Chuck slumped back against the seat, looking down at his lap. "Well, Mike, it doesn't make sense. I like when things make sense and you...don't. You used to, kind of, but now you don't and I miss that."

Mike blew out a harsh breath. "That's what I'm trying to fix. I like you, you like me, where's the problem?"

"You like girls Mikey!"

"Since when?" Mike asked.

"Since forever!"

Mike was grinning again, which never bode well for Chuck. "And you've known me for how long? Two years. Since when did that become forever?"

Chuck bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah and in two years, I've never seen you be in a steady relationship, and you make out with girls all the time, and you flirt with them a lot. I just...don't want you to do this and then leave me behind."

"Chuck. You're my best friend. I'm literally incapable of hurting you like that," Mike said. "So. Anymore comments, questions, concerns, or can I kiss you?"

"No more questions," Chuck said.

He pressed his lips to Mike's and wrapped his arms tight around the man's broad shoulders. There was no sense in worrying after all. Mike was a womanizer, sure, but he wasn't a liar. Chuck knew that much to be true. So if Mike said he liked him, wanted him...then that was just how it was.

And he was quite okay with that.

 

 


End file.
